


Ведь если нас загонят в угол...

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Post The Great Game, The Great Game, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mогу гарантировать, что это не похоже ни на один из вариантов развития событий, которые вам доводилось читать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ведь если нас загонят в угол...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ['Cause If We Find We're In A Bind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/223368) by [lei_che_sogna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lei_che_sogna/pseuds/lei_che_sogna). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Бета [Elvira-aja](http://elvira-aja.diary.ru/)

Хотя Джон хорошо это скрывал (вы должны уметь хранить секреты, если живёте вместе с самым наблюдательным человеком в Лондоне — если не во всём мире), он жил в постоянном страхе того, что в один прекрасный день Шерлок поймёт, что Джон самый обычный человек, и устанет от его общества. И больше не будет погонь по ночным крышам Лондона, намеренного саботирования его свиданий (по мнению Джона, это доказывало, что он, хоть и немного, но небезразличен Шерлоку), всякого рода опасностей и, что гораздо важнее, не будет Шерлока.  
Но затем появился Мориарти, и Джону довелось увидеть на лице единственного человека, которого он когда-либо любил, выражение беспомощности.  
Джон пытался дать Шерлоку возможность сбежать, но тот ею не воспользовался. Если бы Джон в этот момент не боялся до смерти — причём страх за Шерлока пересилил его собственный ужас от действий Мориарти — то здорово разозлился бы на него. К счастью, по всей видимости, Мориарти хотел лишь позабавиться с ними, а не убивать.  
Когда с него сорвали бомбу, и Джон вновь смог дышать, он обнаружил, что стоит у края бассейна. Ему с трудом верилось, что всё уже кончено. От осознания того, что они оба живы, его переполняла удивительная радость.  
Он попытался спокойно поговорить с Шерлоком и тем отвлечь себя от мыслей, как чуть не пожертвовал собой ради него. Взволнованный Шерлок же расхаживал рядом, рассеяно почёсывая голову стволом пистолета. Внезапно он, негромко выругавшись, отбросил пистолет и присел у ног Джона, вглядываясь ему в глаза.  
\- Джон, когда этот негодяй обмотал тебя взрывчаткой, я понял кое-что очень важное.  
Шерлок схватил его за руки, его белые изящные пальцы сжали пальцы Джона — чуть более короткие, но ничуть не менее красивые, чем его собственные.  
— Я люблю тебя, Джон. Пожалуйста, сделай меня счастливейшим из живущих и скажи, что выйдешь за меня.  
Джон высвободил руки и отвернулся от Шерлока. Зачем ему понадобилось делать это столь невыносимым для Джона? Он уже давно смог принять тот факт, что Шерлок никогда не сможет полюбить его как обычный человек. Джону было достаточно быть рядом с ним и стараться защищать его по мере сил. То, что предложил Шерлок, немыслимо. Если бы они поженились, Шерлок оказался бы связан пресловутыми брачными узами и возненавидел его за это. Совершенно определённо, Шерлок не это хотел сказать. Они были на волосок от гибели. В Шерлоке, вероятно, говорил адреналин. Джон с трудом подавил отчаяние, охватившее его от мыслей о том, как следует поступить.  
— Нет, Шерлок, я не могу выйти за тебя.  
Шерлок побледнел и подался назад, как испуганная антилопа.  
— Джон, ты должен! Я знаю тебя лишь несколько месяцев, но это было самое счастливое, самое значительное время моей жизни! Если ты оставишь меня, моё существование станет лишь холодным и пустым подобием жизни, будет лишено всякого света и всякой радости! Ты заставил меня почувствовать себя человеком — а ведь вся ирония в том, что я никогда не был одним из вас, наивные смертные!  
Джон моргнул.  
И ещё раз.  
— Что, прости?  
— Видишь, ты не можешь меня оставить! Ты нужен мне! Одна лишь мысль о жизни без тебя заставила меня раскрыть мою самую глубокую и самую тёмную тайну!  
Шерлок теребил свои тёмные кудри, нервно крутясь вокруг своей оси рядом с бассейном. Подводные огни вычерчивали зеленовато-голубые тени его безупречных скул, прекрасных даже когда их владелец пребывал в мучительной тоске.  
Джон шагнул к нему, его потребность быть рядом с Шерлоком временно пересилила здравый смысл. Замер, осознав его слова.  
— Самую тёмную тайну? Шерлок? Кто... _кто_ ты?  
Шерлок вскинул голову, пристально посмотрел в синие глаза Джона ясным серым взглядом.  
— Если не хочешь, можешь не говорить.  
Напряжённость оставила Шерлока так же быстро, как и появилась, и его тонко сложенное тело стало казаться ещё более хрупким.  
— Нет, Джон, это справедливый вопрос. В конце концов, в течение тех двух целых и сорока шести десятых секунды, которые прошли между осознанием моей глубокой и непреходящей любви к тебе и последующими словами Мориарти, у меня было время, чтобы визуализировать сто двадцать два возможных варианта того, как я мог раскрыть тебе свои чувства, и ещё двенадцать миллиардов вариантов того, как ты на это среагируешь, но в большинстве этих сценариев — девяносто семь процентов — я делился с тобой своей ужасной тайной.  
Джон сглотнул. Ему хотелось крепко обнять смущённого Шерлока, но что-то его сдерживало. Что это могла быть за тайна?  
— Ты заставляешь меня желать быть абсолютно честным с тобой, Джон. Я слишком сильно люблю тебя, и ты заслуживаешь только правды. Дело в том, что...  
Шерлок зажмурился на мгновение, словно снедаемый некоей мучительной внутренней болью.  
— Я единорог, Джон.  
Джон был, мягко говоря, удивлён.  
— Что?  
— Не понимаю, как ты не видел признаки этого, они были так очевидны: моя жемчужная кожа, моя блестящая вьющаяся грива... в смысле, волосы, мои молниеносные рефлексы, тот факт, что я чист, словно свежевыпавший снег — ну, за исключением всех этих социопатических штучек, моя любовь к личному полуавтоматическому оружию, мой бритвенно-острый разум и мои отличные способности к скоростному бегу.  
— Но... почему я? Я не девственен, Шерлок, и я уж совершенно определённо не девушка.  
Казалось, Джон мог понять и принять что угодно. Как бы это что-то (единорог?) не было странно.  
В Афганистане и не такое бывало.  
— Разумеется, нет. Всякие мифы — просто чушь собачья, поэтому они и называются мифами. Кроме того, будь ты единорогом, ты вряд ли бы захотел, чтобы твоя вторая половина была девственницей.  
— В-вторая половина? — Джон стал заикаться. Беседа стремительно уходила куда-то за грань его понимания.  
— Да, в Большой Своде Законов единорогов говорится, что единорог может полюбить лишь однажды, и тот, кого мы любим — наша истинная вторая половина. И как только мы находим этого человека, то должны связать свою судьбу с ним, поскольку навсегда суждены друг другу.  
Джон снова моргнул. Навсегда. Вместе с Шерлоком. Единственное, чего он когда-либо желал. В любой доступной ему форме. Но это превосходило самые смелые его мечты.  
— Я могу понять, что всё это слишком тяжело для простого человека, пусть даже настолько умного и привлекательного, как ты, Джон. Прости.  
— Шерлок...  
— Одно твоё слово, и я уйду. Ты никогда больше не увидишь и не услышишь меня, и сможешь прожить обычную счастливую жизнь.  
— Шерлок...  
— Мне так жаль, Джон. Я пытался быть достойным тебя, но теперь вижу, что всё это было ошибкой.  
Одна-единственная слеза мерцающим лунным камнем прокатилась вниз по его великолепно очерченной скуле. Он медленно направился к дверям.  
— Шерлок!  
Шерлок обернулся, изо всех сил пытаясь сдержать слёзы, хлопая своими роскошными длинными ресницами. На какое-то мгновение его взгляд затуманился, и он ничего не мог разглядеть, кроме своей будущей бессмысленной и опустевшей жизни. Затем он сморгнул. Его навыки наблюдателя чётко говорили ему, что Джон не выглядит грустным, или сердитым, или даже счастливым, что Шерлок оставит его в покое. Скорее... раздражённым?  
— Шерлок, вернись сюда. Я ещё не закончил.  
Шерлок выдохнул — он был счастлив оставаться компании Джона столько, сколько сможет, но боялся, что тот позвал его только чтобы высказать напоследок что-нибудь нелицеприятное. Он шаг за шагом приближался к Джону, проверяя, насколько близко он позволит ему подойти. К его удивлению, Джон не останавливал его и не трогался с места. Вместо этого он стоял с таким довольным видом, будто рад оставаться здесь хоть до Судного дня.  
Шерлок продолжал шагать, пока не оказался прямо перед Джоном, глядя сверху вниз в его прозрачные синие глаза. И замер. Что всё это значило? Единственный в мире консультирующий детектив был крайне смущён.  
Когда он попытался было отступить назад, Джон быстро подался к нему и обнял, крепко прижимая Шерлока к себе. Подобное поведение давало Шерлоку основания надеяться, что Джон всё же не ненавидит его.  
Он высказал свои соображения Джону, и доктор издал нечто среднее между хихиканьем и обречённым вздохом. Джон потянулся вверх, обхватил его лицо руками и властно привлёк к себе, отвечая без слов.  
В конечном итоге он всё же отодвинулся от Шерлока, чтобы глотнуть воздуха. И когда Джон обрёл контроль над неистовой волной своих чувств к Шерлоку, он произнёс:  
— Я уже говорил, всё в порядке. Меня не волнует, что ты гей, не волнует, что ты социопат, и совершенно точно не волнует то, что ты единорог. Я всё равно люблю тебя.  
Внезапное счастье было настолько огромным, что целых тридцать секунд Шерлок был способен только пялиться куда-то в пространство.  
И лишь затем он понял, что Джон опустился перед ним на колени, подражая действиям Шерлока несколько минут назад, когда тот стягивал с него бомбу, и расстёгивал его дорогие, пошитые на заказ брюки.  
Происходившее здесь и сейчас вдруг стало для Шерлока самой важной вещью на свете. Джон постоянно жаловался, что Шерлок забывает купить молоко, бросает его во всяких странных местах и берёт его телефон без разрешения. Но, по крайней мере, он мог немного помочь Джону сейчас. Казалось, что ничего больше в мире он не жаждет так сильно — кто такой Шерлок, чтобы сказать "нет"? Во всяком случае, это обещало не быть скучным. Совсем не скучным.  
Быстрая и абсолютно искренняя улыбка осветила его лицо, когда он нагнулся, чтобы помочь.

*

— Срывал с тебя одежду в полутёмном бассейне?  
— Что? Я намекнул так ясно, как мог. Ради бога, я сказал это почти прямым текстом. Я не виноват, что ты такой рассеянный.  
— Рассеянный? Я?  
— Да, ты. Вот смотри, кто сейчас президент США?  
— ...  
— Ха! А я знаю, я... млммф!  
Пауза.  
— Знаю, ты пытаешься отвлечь меня, но это не сработ... мммм!

*

— Приве-е-ет!  
Мориарти вновь показался в дверях, из которых недавно вышел.  
Джон схватил ярко-синий занавес, отгораживающий раздевалку, и попытался завернуться в него вместе с Шерлоком. Хорошо бы у занавеса, кроме прикрытия наготы, была ещё и функция отражения пуль, но он в этом сильно сомневался.  
— Я уже был на полпути в Китай на своём сверхсекретном вертолёте, созданном по экспериментальной вражеской технологии, когда решил вернуться и всё-таки убить вас! — хихикнул Мориарти, подавая знак снайперам. Джон искренне понадеялся, что снайперы не присутствовали тут всё время и не застали их горячий секс на полу возле бассейна. И в бассейне. И в каждой из трёх кабинок для переодевания.  
— Что же сделать сначала — пристрелить бедного скучного Джона Уотсона, чтобы ты видел, как твой любимчик истекает кровью, или... Чёрт возьми!  
В этот момент Шерлок превратился в единорога. Его сверкающая белая шерсть мерцала в тусклом свете бассейна, контрастируя с чёрными, словно полночь, гривой и хвостом. Он был великолепным единорогом — так же, как был великолепным человеком, и Джону стало стыдно, что это прекрасное существо могло любить его, обычного доктора.  
— Держись от него подальше, ублюдок! — вскричал разъярённый Шерлок, топнув фиолетовым копытом.  
Не тратя больше слов, он припустил галопом к Мориарти и боднул его рогом.  
Мориарти закричал — чрезвычайно высоким для взрослого мужчины голосом — и исчез в ослепительном луче света.  
— Забирайся ко мне на спину, Джон, мы возвращаемся домой, — крикнул Шерлок.  
— А как же снайперы?  
— Снайперы нам ничего не сделают. Они слишком поражены моей красотой.  
— О. Тогда ладно, — Шерлок встал на колени, и Джон осторожно забрался ему на спину, схватившись за его гриву, чтобы не упасть.  
Они покинули зал.

*

Много блаженных часов спустя Джон лежал в обнимку с Шерлоком. Повернувшись, он посмотрел в лицо своему чудесному жениху, подался вперёд и увлёк его в короткий, но полный любви поцелуй.  
Джон прервал поцелуй, поскольку ему в голову пришла неожиданная мысль. Очень плохая, в высшей степени ужасающая мысль.  
— Шерлок, любовь моя... а Майкрофт — он что, тоже единорог?  
Шерлок тихо хихикнул, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
— Нет, дорогой, конечно же, нет.  
Джон облегчённо вздохнул. Одного единорога в семье было вполне достаточно. Он прижался к Шерлоку. На душе у него стало легко и радостно, и он хотел наконец немного поспать.  
Это желание сразу куда-то исчезло, когда Шерлок добавил:  
— Майкрофт — дракон. 


End file.
